No me odies solo por amarte
by vampiresca17
Summary: un doncel es comprometido con un chico rubio solo por medio de un contrato matrimonial entre las familias y un testamente que misteriosamente lo trajo pero el doncel esta enamorado de otro y piensa huir pero ocurre problemas los cuales perjudican y decide aceptar el contrato, todo esto abra conflictos y amorios y alguien que tratara de separarlos, NaruSasu, GaaSasu NaruSaku etc.
1. Ch1 contrato prematrimonial…

_**No me odies solo por amarte…**_

_**Ch1._ contrato prematrimonial…**_

Notas…

Hola chicas siento mucho mis retrasos con los fic pero no lo puede evitar les dejo este nuevo como regalo de recompensa nos vemos abajo

Sasuke: nos vemos abajito-saluda

Naruto: asi es chicas abajo nos vemos…-saluda alegremente

-si que son diferentes u' nos vemos mas abajo

Un chico doncel se encontraba en la sala con sus padre hablando sobre un tema que el odiaba con toda su alma…

-no lo are no me casare con alguien a quien no conozco-dice ese chico doncel de nombre Sasuke uchiha de tan solo edad de 18 años y tes blanca como la un muñeco de porcelana, cabello negro como la noche y ojos color negros profundos con un toque de luz en ellos, el ahora esta molesto ya que debido a lo que le decían sus padres se tenia que casar para salvar las empresas que estaban apunto de caer en manos de otra persona y si no hacían algo todo saldrá mal…

\- Sasuke tu sabes que debes casarte por el bien de todos…tu mismo sabes que es lo que ubiera querido itachi-dice su padre

-no hables de el como si supieras lo que el sufrio al entrerarse que tenia que casarse con un viejo solo por interés tuyo-dice exaltado

-no me hables asi jovencito, te casaras por que te casaras y te iras a la hacienda de el a vivir un tiempo mientras todo lo de la boda se arregla…-dice fugaku sale de la casa Sasuke realmente molesto, llega a un pequeño parque no muy lejos de casa…

\- Sasuke… ¿Qué te pasa?-pregunta una voz detrás de el y se gira a ver quien es

-Gaara me alegra verte-dice Sasuke abrazandose a el y robándole un beso en los labios y se sonroja

-volviste a discurtir con tus padre sobre el contraro no es asi-dice mientras el lo mira a los ojos

-si y solo queda 2 meses para eso y tengo que irme a vivir con el a la hacienda pero tengo que cumplir todo, que es casarme con el, darle un heredero y dejarme despojar de el-dice y el solo cierra sus ojos pensando y Gaara lo abraza fuerte

\- Gaara vamos hay que huir no podemos seguir asi escondiéndonos no quiero perderte y mas casarme con alguien a quien no conozco-dice mientras Gaara lo besa delicadamente

\- Sasuke claro solo ten preparado tus cosas y nos vemos aquí mañana mismo a esta hora de la noche-dice mientras lo besa con pasión estampándolo contra la pared se separan por falta de ire y se va de nuevo a su casa al entrar ve a su padrino uchiha madara…

\- hola querido Sasuke tiempo sin verte-dice mientras Sasuke solo lo observa

-buenas noches padrino…a que se debe su visita-dice, se sienta alado de su padre al momento y se pone serio

-solo vine avisarte que pasado mañana por la mañana nos iremos a la mansión o mejor dicho a la hacienda de los uzumaki y ahí conoceras a tu prometido-dice

-como dije a mi padre y lo repito de nuevo… no me casare con un desconocido y solo por ese contrato no dejare a la persona que amo…-dice mientras se va a su cuarto molesto

\- regresa aquí Sasuke…-le grita y no oye mas que la puerta del cuarto cerrarse y se gira de nuevo a ver a madara

-tranquilo primo…ya veras que el accedera a casarse con el hijo de ellos pero es darle tiempo…-dice mientras sonríe de lado y se va dejándolos a ellos solo

*en la hacienda*

Un chico rubio de ojos azules como el mar y cabello rubio veía por la ventana la sombra de la noche

-joven Naruto que piensa-dice kakashi estando cerca de el

-nada Kakashi es necesario cumplir ese contraro que en realidad no se de donde salio-dice mientras toma su café

-si joven…pero el joven con el cual debe casarse es doncel… además en el testamento de su padre lo decía-dice mientras el solo suspira

-no me agrada mucho ese contrato prematrimonial además no creo que mis padres allan quería eso para mi…-dice

-no lo se además el señor madara fue el que trajo ese testamento después de semanas de la muerte de sus padre-dice colocándose alado de el

-eso lo se … pero no tengo de otra que cumplir con ese contrato y el testamento de mis padres aunque ese señor no me de mucha confianza…-dice saliendo del estudio el era Naruto namikaze uzumaki único heredero de la fortuna namikaze un joven de 25 años…

\- Naruto el cuarto que se arreglado ya esta listo para cuando venga el joven uchiha a la casa-dice Hinata

-muchas gracias Hinata y pues espero que en la estancia que este el aquí espero no molestar con que el sea un invitado mas a su próxima boda tuya y de Neji-dice Naruto alegremente con ella ya que ellos dos siempre se han conocido y han sido buenos amigos desde la infancia y ella se había enamorada de Neji y como el trabaja para el pues los presento y ambos se empezaron a conocer poco a poco hasta que llego en el dia que se comprometieron…

-claro Naruto además le dire a la señora chyo que este pendiente de el y pues que no le haga falta nada-dice ella sonriendo y se va a ver a su prometido

-kakashi crees que todo salga bien-dice Naruto

-ya lo veras tu tranquilo te apoyaremos en lo que quieras-dice y el solo suspira cerrando sus ojos

*al dia siguiente*

Sasuke se había levantado de nuevo discutiendo con su padre de nuevo pero no tan fuerte para darle un disgusto a su madre asi que salio de la casa muy rápido y se fue a casa de el a refugiarse…

-escapaste de nuevo Sasuke-dice Gaara dejándolo pasar

-si es que no puedo estar ahí a que me fuercen a casarme con alguien a quien no amo porque al que amo es a ti-se abraza por el cuello de el y se acurruca el lo abraza por la cintura

-yo igual te amo sasuke pero tenemos que hacer las cosas bien no asi nada mas-dice Gaara preocupado acariciando su espalda

\- Gaara te amo…-se acerca a besarlo ambos se empiensan acariciar entre si los besos suben de volumen lentamente hasta que lo recostó en el sofá lentamente comenzo a besar su cuello y Sasuke solo daba suspiros ya que se sentía en los cielos y realmente hermoso…

-no Sasuke…-se separa Gaara quedando sentado delante de el

-¿Por qué te detienes?-pregunta Sasuke acomodándose y sorprendido

\- Sasuke no quiero que las cosas sean asi-dice

-no entiendo acaso hice algo mal o no quieres estar conmigo no es así-dice preocupado bajando la cabeza, se acerca y le sube su mirada y besa sus labios

-no te pongas asi es solo que las cosas no quiero que sean asi si no de otra manera yo quiero que nos casemos y bajo todas las leyes seas mi esposo y seas mio-dice

-ya entiendo pero no se si ese dia llegue-dice triste

-claro que llegara hoy en la noche empaca lo indispensable y te veo en el parque a las 12:00 de la noche, asi nos vamos los dos juntos a no se donde para que los dos estemos solos y sin nadie que impida casarnos y ser felices-dice mientras sonríen al momento y Sasuke solo asiente y se va de nuevo a su casa ya que lo esperaba su padre para hablar con el pero el lo termina ignorando al momento

*11:45 de la noche*

El ya había empacaso lo necesario para poder irse esa noche con Gaara cuando entran a su cuarto sin que el se de cuenta…

-acaso preparas tus cosas para mañana sobrino-dice madara entrando

-yo…no se…yo…-se coloco nervioso y el lo agarro del brazo

-acaso pensabas huir con ese chico pelirrojo-dice mostrándole una foto de el abrazandose cariñosamente

-a el a quien amo no me casara con alguien a quien no conozco solo asi nada mas solo por un contrarto-dice molesto soltándose y comienza a caminar a la puerta

-te dire algo ese chico no llegara…mejor dicho no lo volveras a ver jamas en la vida-llama a su celular de el y sonríe

-muy el trabajo esta hecho…que bien gracias-dice sonriendo

-¿Qué hiciste?-pregunta y saca su teléfono y marca al teléfono de Gaara y comienza a timbrar pero no hay respuesta hasta que entra la llamada

\- Gaara…soy…-se queda callando escuchando la contestardora

_**Soy Gaara deja tu mensaje y luego me comunico contigo gracias…**_

-¿Qué haz hecho maldito?-le dice y lo sujeta se su rostro

-mas te vale no decir nada ya que si no quieres que le pase algo a tus padres…asi que iras a verlos aurita y les diras que iras mañana a la hacienda con tu prometido y aceptaras casarte con el-dice y el solo baja la mirada madara se acerca abrir la puerta para que salga y les diga a ellos

-vamos pero quita esa cara si no quieres que les pase algo-dice y los dos comienzan a bajar y fugaku y mikoto los ven

-cariño… ¿Qué paso?-dice abrazando a su hijo mikoto

-nada madre…solo que les vengo a decir algo importante-

-dinos hijo que es lo que nos quieres decir-dice al momento

-es solo que me casare con el del contrato, eh aceptado casarme…-dice y sus padres lo abrazan sonriendo y el fijiendo una sonrisa y Sasuke igual ya que por dentro su corazón esta hecho pedazos…

-te lo dije primo solo era cuestión de tiempo que el lo pensara-dice sonriendo y vira ver a Sasuke que el solo lo mira a los ojos con un gran odio

El se iria temprano a primera hora con a la haciendo en donde conocería a su prometido y el no sabia como era pero haber como se conocen ellos dos…

Notas finales…

Este es uno nuevo se que no estoy en condiciones de hacer nuevos y menos de todo lo demás pero no puedo evitarlo…jijijiji son ideas que viene a mi cabeza haber que opinan y se que soy mala con todo esto y haciendo sufrir a Sasuke

Sasuke: asi si siempre me haces sufrir en todos tus fics aunque sea dame un respiro

-no lo are además te lo meres teme…asi se queda todo chicos los espero en el otro capitulo

Naruto: yo no cuento aquí…entonces

-si Naruto pero no en este capitulo si no en el otro-sonrie tiernamente-

Sasuke: con el si eres tierno y conmigo-sonrie meid uchiha

-/ kyaaaa kawaiiii nos vemos en el otro capitulo…bye miinasan nya….

Ch2._conociendos…primera impresión…


	2. Ch2conociendos…primera impresión…

_**No me odies solo por amarte**_

_**Ch2._conociendos…primera impresión…**_

Ya habían pasado 3 horas de viaje en coche Sasuke estaba callado sin decir nada y madara solo atendia unas llamadas pendientes…

-pronto llegaremos asi que tienes que dar una buena impresión-dice

-no quiero ir y casarme pero…ya que no tengo opción-dice triste y el se acerca agarrar su cara

-sabes que no tienes opción si no los que pagaran serán tus padres y creo que lo sabes muy bien Sasuke-dice y el solo se gira de golpe y suelta unas leves lagrimas hasta que llegaron a su destino Sasuke vio el lugar como era de grande y hermoso y se ve que tenían un establo y un gran terreno para pasear el bajo la mirada pensando en lo lindo que será un lugar asi con Gaara pero se hizo idea de que eso no pasaría…

-llegamos…es hora de bajar Sasuke-dice, Sasuke baja y observa el lugar y ven como un hombre de cabello plateado con una mascara cubriéndole la parte de la boca y con un parche negro en su ojo

-un gusto en recibirlos mi nombre es Kakashi fiel amigo de la familia namikaze asi que espero se sientan como en casa…-dice como recibimiento

-el gusto es mio me llamo madara y este es mi sobrino Sasuke el cual es el prometido del señor namikaze-dice y Kakashi lo ve

-un gusto en conocerlo me llamo Sasuke uchiha-dice haciendo una reverencia cortésmente

-el gusto es mio pueden pasar pónganse cómodos el señorito de la casa no esta salió un momento a cabalgar en caballo y debe regresar en un ratito-dice el y Sasuke se levanta

-¿Dónde vas Sasuke?-pregunta madara y lo detiene

-quiero ir a ver el lugar solamente eso-dice para luego quedarse serio

-puede ir a ver además se va aburrir si solo esta aquí sentado…no se preocupes puede ir además le encantara el lugar donde vivirá-dice mientras el sale por la puerta de atrás y ve el espacioso terreno que tenían como hacienda se fue poniendo a ver todo el lugar cuando vio a una chica de cabello negro y ojos aperlados, acerco a verlo porque se le calleron unas frutas…

-te encuentras bien…-le ayudo a recoger las cosas

-si no pasa nada muchas gracias debes ser el prometido de Naruto-kun-dice ella sonriendo -me llamo Hinata hyuuga un gusto en conocerte-ella sonríe y el igual

-trabajas para el entonces-dice ayudandola acomodar sus frutas

-si, ya tiene algunos años que trabajo para el junto con mi esposo neji que de hecho no esta salio con naruto-kun a dar un paseo-dice y el suspira y cambia su rostro a uno triste

-no lo veo muy contento que digamos-dice y sasuke la vira a ver

-yo...perdi a alguien especial para mi...mejor olvidalo-dice sonriendo y se por otro lado a ver todo el lugar, se acerca a un establo y ve un caballo color negro y acaricia su cabeza

-como sera el...mi prometido-dice triste y suspirando

*Hospital de konoha*

Un rubio de cabello largo estaba recostado en una cama de hospital conectado a varios aparatos en su cuerpo solo se escuchaba en sonido de la maquina...

-hermano solo tu me quedas y no me puedes dejar solo, ademas averiguare que fue lo que te paso-dice naruto que estaba sentado alado de el se acerco a la pequeña mesa que habia alado de su cama y agarro un collar que tenia dos letras y era una "I" y una "U" el podia suponer que era el nombre y el apellido

-joven...ya tenemos que irnos su prometido ya debe de estar ahi en la haciendo-dice neji a su lado

-si claro vamos, hermano deidara prometo venir a verte y descubrir quien fue el que te hizo eso-dice mientras sale del cuarto de hospital y adentro aquel chico que esta en cama suelta unas lagrimas

*Hacienda*

Sasuke estaba en los establos aun dandole de comer a ese caballo que le llamo mucho la atencion no se habia dado cuenta de la hora que ya era demasiado tarde salio del establo y vio que estaba atardeciendo, acaso su prometido habia olvidado que venia hoy mejor para el ya que no queria verlo, odiaba aver aceptado mas que ubo un sagrificio que era el amor de su vida y que sabia que estaba muerto, estaba caminado rumbo a la hacienda pero no sabia por donde ir solo caminaba pero no sabia donde tenia frio y se abrazo a si mismo se termino por sentar bajo un arbol abrazandose a si mismo hasta que escucho un calope y vio el caballo deteniendose delante de el ve a un chico rubio de ojos azules que baja y le coloca un cobertor encima...

-eres sasuke, no es asi tu tio madara esta preocupado-dice mientras se levanta del lugar y se acerca al chico rubio

-gracias...-dice levemente

-me llamo naruto soy el dueño de esta hacienda-dice mientras lo ayuda a subir al caballo y el sube luego sasuke se queda sonrojado van camino rumbo a la hacienda el se acurruca mas en el pecho hasta que llegan a la hacienda

-me alegra que lo halla encontrado naruto...el señor madara se tuve que ir se le hacia tarde tenia cosas importantes que hacer-dice mientras sasuke solo lo observa

-no dijo nada mi tio entonces solo se fue y ya...-dice mientras suspira

-si solo dijo que vendra el dia de la boda y es todo ya luego se comunicara con usted y me alegra mucho que se esten conociendo los dos honestamente-dice kakashi

-kakashi no me digas que este teme es mi prometido que mis padres pusieron para mi-dice al momento sorprendido

-a quien le dices teme maldito dobe-dice enojado y se baja del caballo

-que dices niño mimado...-dice y el solo lo ignora

-quiero ir a mi cuarto a recostarme...estoy cansado-dice

-no va a cenar con nosotros...-dice mientras el niega y ve a hinata que esta ahi parada

-me llevas a mi cuarto hinata-chan-dice sonriendo y ella lo lleva a su cuarto dejandolos a ellos atras y a un naruto sorprendido , al llegar al cuarto lo vio muy espacioso y se sento en la cama

-seguro que no quiere comer nada-dice ella acercandose a su lado

-no...tengo hambre aunque desde ayer no eh comido nada...-dice mientras se recuesta en la cama abrazandose-quiero estar solo-dice mientras ella sale solo se oye como se cierra la puerta y el comienza a llorar en silencio ahogando sus gritos de dolor por gaara el ahora estaba solo, ya que su hermano no estaba en quien sabe que parte del mundo estaba con su marido y sus padres al otro lado de la ciudad el estaba solo hasta que se quedo dormido al momento

El comenzo a despertar despues de la noche y se metio al baño a darse una ducha mientras en el baño el se queda pensativo sobre todo sabiendo que su boda seria dentro de poco y estaba pensando todo lo que podria pasar ya que el no sabia como seria el su actitud o como seria con el y mas de tratarlo como su nuevo esposo, salio del baño con una bata y se sento en la cama cuando sono su telefono y contesto

-sasuke...cariño soy yo...-se esscucha una voz de una mujer

-madre que bueno oirte estan bien por ahi todos-dice mientras sonrie con nostalgia

-si estamos bien ahora tu padre se fue a trabajar yo estoy aqui en la casa, ya conociste a tu prometido debe ser alguien hermoso y bueno contigo-dice mientras suspira

-el no estaba y me quede dormido sin conocerlo y asi pero todo bien...-dice

-tu dices que todo bien pero yo te oigo como no muy deacuerdo-dice ella preocupada

-no es nada madre bueno te dejo tengo que ir a desayunar luego me comunico contigo te parece...-dice mientras sonrie

-claro hijo cuidate mucho nos vemos luego-dice mientras cuelga el telefono, el se comienza a vestir y sale del cuarto bajando al comedor

-buenos dias sasuke-sama-dice hinata saludandolo

-no me digas asi dime solo sasuke...si hinata-san-dice mientras ella sonrie, se sento a desayunar y no vio a su prometido

-y mi prometido...donde esta...-dice mientras toma un poco de jugo

-se fue a cavalgar siempre todas las mañanas se va cavalgar el jamas no hay dia que no monte caballo, el siempre salia a dar un paseo con su padre-dice

-por cierto y sus padres...de el-dice

-ellos fallecieron asi de repente misteriosamente...fue una tarde de lluvia que no habia nadie en la casa...-dice ella con seguridad

-no te entiendo porque dices eso de que misteriosamente murieron-dice el dejandolo con la duda

-solo fue una supocision pero no se preocupe el ya mero debe de regresar de su paseo por las tardes-dice mientras sonrie y lo veo para luego irse a la cocina, el comenzo a comer el poco de fruta que le habia servido al igual un poco de jugo de naranja que estaba tomando hasta que se oyo como entro naruto por la puerta

-buenos dias Naruto-san-dice mientras lo ve como se sienta a su lado

-buenos dias sasuke solo tomare jugo ya que me tengo que ir a ver unos asuntos sobre la hacienda y otras cosas-dice mientras se sirve un poco de jugo

-yo...se que ayer no fue buena la impresion que tuviste de mi...-dice viendolo

-puede ser mas que me llamaste dobe...teme-dice sonriendo de lado

-pero mira quien es el primero en decirlo, bueno el caso aqui es que solo se que me casare contigo es todo lo que se-dice mientras lo observa detenidamente

-se sincero acaso te estaba obligando a casarte conmigo no es asi-dice mientras el lo mira a ver a los ojos y suspira

-obligandome no, es solo que es por ayudar a mis padres...-dice mientras sigue comiendo

-dime algo...tenias pareja no es asi-dice y el se queda callado

-yo...no se porque lo preguntas...-dice levantandose de la mesa pero le sostiene del brazo

-es verdad no es asi...-dice mientras el se suelta de golpe

-eso no es de tu incumbencia, es mi problema...-dice mientras lo mira a los ojos pero naruto es mas rapido y le sujeta el mentón y lo acerca a su rostro

-te recuerdo mi querido prometido que seras mi esposo bajo las leyes asi que comportate como tal y olvida todo...-se va dejandolo ahi como si nada a lo cual el solo bajo la mirada y hinata se acerco abrazarlo

*1 semana despues*

ya habia pasado una semana desde que se estaban conociendo cuando naruto no estaba muy ocupado le proponia a sasuke ir a dar un paseo no muy lejos de la hacienda, ellos se fueron conociendo un poco mas afondo ya se trataban bien, sasuke habia cambiado ese semblante de tristesa que tenia por uno alegre y docil ya que el era un doncel y naruto lo trataba como tal, el sabia que faltaba una semana para la boda y los ultimos preparativos estaba apunto de terminarse asi que ellos salieron de dia de campo ese dia...

-sabes naruto esta semana que ha pasado a sido la mejor y gracias...-dice mientras se sonroja levemente y naruto lo abraza atrayendolo a su cuerpo

-tu sabes que seras mi esposo y prometo cuidarte y protegerte de todo un poco-dice sonriendo mientras acaricia su mejilla a lo cual deja sonrojado a sasuke y el sonrie

-gracias...naruto yo no se que decirte pero realmente ando confundid-alza su rostro y siente como le rozan los labios de naruto sobre su mejilla y se sonroja

-preguntame lo que quieras y te dire varias respuestas hasta donde pueda-dice sonriendo

-dime algo este matrimonio para que resulto ser nunca me explicaron bien-dice

-en realidad de mi parte es para cobrar una herencia de mis padres y su ultima voluntad que es casarme con el hijo menor de la familia uchiha que sus padres han sido amigos de los mios-dice mientras sasuke se sonroja y cambia su expresion a una de seriedad y preocupacion, acaso seria igual como su hermano un peon de su tio ya que eso le estan haciendo pero mas decepcion para el ya que penso que naruto seria diferente...


End file.
